Visions
by Blackbird1313
Summary: Kaile is just an odd young man, with a special gift- He can see into the future through his dreams. Oh and he can also channel Light-Eco. What happens when an especially worrying vision brings more worrying thoughts into his mind? (Has OCs- Don't like, don't read, rated M for safety reasons... Completed for now)


**Visions**

**A/N: Just a little idea I have floating around, and it has a little bit of background on one of my OCs, Seere, or as he gets occasionally called, Kaile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, but I do own Kaile/Seere, Saori, and Essaji**

**-(3rd Person)-**

Flames were dancing all around the blonde, eating all they could grab with their greedy fingers. As he looked around, he saw people frantically fighting to escape the inferno and running towards safety. Amongst the crowds, one person seemed to be struggling through the mayhem even more-so than the others.

_**Master...**_

She was _trying _to run, but something kept hindering her.

_**Master, awaken...**_

_Something about her seems familiar..._

The image of her instantly became clearer, the haze from the flames and the smoke vanishing from existance. He now could see what was wrong. She was _limping_- Her right ankle wrapped poorly and amateurishly, as if whoever had done them was in a rush. Her dark hair hung infront of her face, hiding it from view.

_That looks like..._

Suddenly, the girl tripped. She cried out in pain as she hit the ground.

"K-Kai!" The girl cried, "Kaile?! Sparky?! _Anyone?! _H-help!"

_That _is _her!_

_**Master, **_**please,**_** calm down! Wake up!**_

A loud crack echoed through out the room, drowning out the cries of the girl. Another crack thundered, embers falling on the back of the youth.

_She needs my help! _

The situation became extremely real to Kaile in a matter of seconds. The heat of the flames registered along his being, the suffocating heat and smoke made breathing hard, but what truly frightened him was the sound of crying.

The young woman had broken down, sobbing hysterically as the flames tried to engulf her entirely.

Before he could react, a loud crash erupted from the ceiling. The entire upper floor fell upon the girl, causing her to shriek in fear. All Seere could smell at that point was burning flesh.

_No! This, this _can't_ be happening!_

_**Master, please-**_

_No, no, no, no..._

_**Master, please calm-**_

"No!" Kaile yelled, jolting upright. His heart was racing, his breathing was sharp and ragged. Sweat poured from his skin, soaking his t-shirt thoroughly.

He was awake, and breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"It," The blonde said, "it was, it was just a dream. Oh thank the Precursors it was just a dream."

_**Indeed, I was trying to wake you from your vision, but you weren't responding...**_

Kaile sighed, aware of the Light-Eco sentinent in his mind once again.

_Sorry Saori, I just, I just don't know why I couldn't wake up... I usually can, but something just wouldn't let me this time._

_**Maybe it was because you have, ehm, 'feelings' for her..?**_

_Maybe..._

"I don't fucking know anymore..." Kaile muttered, running a tanned hand through his blonde hair, "I honestly don't."

The sentinent in his mind sighed in defeat, retreating to the recesses of the blonde's mind. Kaile sighed too, feeling as tired as he had been when he had fallen asleep the previous night.

The door to his room creaked open slowly, a concerned face poking in.

"Seere?" A dark haired girl said, "See, are you okay? You were screaming pretty loudly..."

"Y-yeah, I'm," He paused, "I'm fine, Essaji. Just a really bad vision, is all."

"I bet." Essaji said, "You've got all of us worried. You haven't actually been sleeping lately, but just relaxing enough to feel like you are."

"Now who told you that?"

"Onin did..."

"And you believed her?"

"Hey, my grandmother may be old as dirt, but she can predict things better than you. So zip it, _Kai._"

Kaile smiled softly, all negatives temporarily vanishing from his mind.

"So," Essaji said, sitting on the edge of the blonde's bed, "can I hear about the vision?"

"Sorry, but no," He said, shaking his head, "Soothsayer's code and all that prohibits me from doing so."

The dark haired girl pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. Her _well developed _chest.

Kaile felt himself blush, _thoughts_ filling his mind and blood rushing to where his mind felt it was needed.

Essaji leaned in closer to the blonde, "That dumb old code hasn't stopped you before. Why does it matter now, all of a sudden?"

The blonde tried to explain, but his vocal cords refused to work as he opened and closed his mouth. Almost as a reflex, Kaile pulled his knees up to his chest to try and hide his sudden 'affliction.'

Essaji noticed his sudden muteness, and looked at him questioningly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, leaning in closer, "Muse got your tongue?"

"N-no," Kaile managed to squeak, his face growing hotter by the second.

"Then what's troubling you? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

"N-no reason..."

"...Just what are you thinking about, you closet pervert?"

"I-I'm not thinking about anything! I don't even know what you're talking about..."

Essaji smiled evily, and leaned in even _closer_. She proceeded to poke and prod at a spot on the bed close to Kaile, causing him to gasp.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," She said, "you horny little ass you."

"It, it's just a wrinkle!" Kaile said, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Sure, you just keep believing that, beautiful. If it's a wrinkle, why does the blanket look like it has a pulse?"

"What are you talking about? I don't think I follow you..."

"And I'm pretty sure that a wrinkle just caused your voice to crack, and that it's also causing you to blush like you've seen a beautiful woman naked."

Kaile was rendered speechless at the last remark, causing Essaji to laugh lightly as she stood up and left.

_**...Smooth move Casanova.**_

_Shut up, Saori. If you think that _you _can do better, try. I dare you to try and talk to Essaji without getting 'thoughts.'_

_**Kaile, I cannot believe that you **_**dared**_** me, a being of all that is holy, righteous, and Godly! I do not take dares... but I **_**do **_**bet.**_

_...Really?_

_**Really.**_

_What about you being all that is holy righteous and whatever?_

_**Gods bet, Kaile. They do it all the time. I learned that from Sumai.**_

_...And she always tells the truth?_

_**Hey! Don't judge her! You only see her on occaision. And usually on that occaision, she's angry. **_**I **_**get to meet with her whenever you and Essaji are near one another, and she is very kind and trust-worthy.**_

_...I don't believe this. But, anyway, what do you bet?_

_**I bet that I can talk to Essaji a lot easier that you can, and that I can cover up for a 'boner' better than you should I get one. The loser has to be the recessive for a whole week, which means you will have to sit in **_**my**_** mind for once.**_

_Assuming I lose, I will. And I accept to this bet, despite how rediculous it is..._

_**Hey!**_

**-(Sneaky...)-**

**A/N: So, what did y'all think? Did ya like it? Tell me what you think, and if I should attempt to continue. Grazie!**


End file.
